Nothing
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "I had to get to James. I had to apologize for being such a terrible boyfriend to him. I had to get him back." Slash: aforementioned Kames.


Hello wonderfull world of fanfiction. This here is just a little something I needed to write to get all of my feelings out that were pent up. I just channeled all of my feeling into Kames, and I came up with this. It is based from the song_ Nothing_ by The Script. They are my all time favorite, and this song was just so fitting my mood. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I wish...

* * *

><p>My legs couldn't take me down the halls of The Palm Woods fast enough. Moving through the globs of people lining the halls, I couldn't help but the mentally thank Bitters for going away for the weekend and leaving Buddha Bob in charge for reasons unknown. Everyone around me had one destination in mind; Guitar Dude's apartment. He took it upon himself to through the craziest party in the history of The Palm Woods.<p>

As I got closer and closer to his apartment door, the smell of alcohol got stronger; I smiled. The buzz of alcohol was exactly what I needed right now. Carlos was on my heels as we entered the room, but soon after I lost him in the sea of people. Everyone was dancing, and each had at least had two drinks. Walking over to the kitchen I found beer, vodka, and a bunch of red plastic cups. I thought vodka would be a little too much, but with the way I am feeling right now it sounds perfect. Quickly grabbing one of the vodka bottles and a red cup, I poured a hefty amount and then made my way through the dancing teens to the couch. After I sat down Carlos quickly made his way through the crowd to the couch, sitting beside me.

"Hey man, what you got?" he asked eyeing my cup.

"Vodka."

"Whoa… Dude, you barely ever drink beer. Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Might as well. I've got nothing to lose." A pang shot through my heart, and I took a sip of my drink. Carlos was right, but tonight I really could care less.

"Ok man, if this is what you have to do to get through this break up, then by all means drink!" he bounced up and down on the couch, apparently he has already gotten a buzz just from being here. "I'm gonna go talk to the Jennifers." And with that he was off.

Leaning back onto the back of the couch, the spot beside me dipped in. Looking over I found Jo sitting quietly beside me with a red cup in hand. She gazed over at me and gave sheepish smile, and I smiled back being the gentleman that I am. I scooted over to where we were inches apart.

"Hey." I yelled over the music.

"Hey yourself. Where's James?"

The name made my heart pound increasingly fast, and my eyes held unshed tears. Trying to pull myself together I took another swig of my drink, the alcohol burned as it went down but it took my mind off of the pain in my chest.

"Oh, we ended it." another pain shot through.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She placed her hand on my thigh and rubbed circles on it.

As the vodka took effect I could feel myself wanting her to be James, but to be honest I just needed someone right now. My lips where on hers in a matter of seconds and my hands were roaming her body.

* * *

><p>"<em>James!" I yelled as I entered 2J, eagerly wanting to see my boyfriend. I turned after shutting the door to find him standing there with his arms folded in front of him.<em>

"_What's wrong Jamie?" I asked noticing that his eyes were puffy and red._

"_We need to talk Kendall…" _

"_O-ok." My voice quivered as I took a step towards him, but he took a step away from me holding up his hands._

"_Just stay right there, please." His voice sounded strangled and I started worrying even more._

"_Jamie, are you ok baby?" _

"_Don't call me baby, or Jamie."_

"_But I always call you that." Now I was confused… he always loved it when I called him that._

"_I can't do this anymore Kendall."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_This. Us. It's just not working out anymore."_

_My brain imploded on itself. We're not working anymore? How is that possible? We've been together for over a year now, and he just wants to end it? I felt my heart break as I moved my gaze to the floor and stared at my feet, trying not to let him see the pain etched across my face. _

"_W-why?"_

"_Because I don't see you anymore! You are always with Carlos, or Jo, heck sometimes I even see you hanging out with Jett! You never spend time with me anymore, and when you do, we just sit around and watch hockey!" his voice got louder and louder, and it made me want to blend in with the wallpaper. _

"_I don't mean to do it!" I yelled back, tears falling down towards my chin, "I just thought that we didn't need to be together every second of the freakin' day!" I got angry, I didn't mean to, but it just happened._

"_Don't yell at me! You are the one acting like you never want to see me!"_

"_Whatever! If you're going to act like a baby, then fine! I'm moving my stuff out of the room and moving into Carlos and Logan's room. They can chose who will room with you." _

* * *

><p>Jo's hands wandered towards my belt, and I knew it had to stop right here even in my drunken state. Slowly I pulled away from her and put her hands back in her lap. It was like she automatically knew and shifted backwards, giving me an apologetic look. Smiling at her I stood up and the room moved underneath my feet, but I kept my balance.<p>

I had to get to James. I had to apologize for being such a terrible boyfriend to him. I had to get him back. Slowly taking each step, I finally made it out into the hallway. Quickly as I could I made my way to the stairs. There was no way I was going to make it through this crowd to get to the elevator when the stairs were just a few feet away from me.

Looking up at the stair case I realized why I should have taken the elevator, but I needed to get to James at any cost. Taking the steps one at a time, and very, very slow, I finally made it to the front door of 2J with only like 50 stumbles. Opening the door my eyes landed on the tan, pretty boy asleep on the couch.

Stumbling over to the couch, I noticed that his eyes were puffy and red. I completely fell over and James' head popped up off of the couch and looked down at me.

"Kendall?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"J-James, I l-l-l-love you s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so much!" my words slurred as I tried to take his hand in mine, "S-s-stop moving you're hand!"

"You're drunk."

"Maybe a tincy-wincy bit…" I said moving my hand up to my face and making my pointer finger and thumb inch closer together.

"Kendall, go to bed."

"No Jamie-e-e-e! I have to win you back-k-k-k!"

"No Kendall. Go to bed."

"B-but I love you." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as he looked down at me.

He said absolutely nothing. He didn't say _I love you too,_ there was no _love you,_ not even _love ya_. There was nothing. His lips stayed in a straight line as he got up from the couch and walked into our-_his_-bedroom.

I completely lost it. Sobs radiated through my chest and slipped from my lips producing this awful sound throughout the apartment. My mom came running to my side in a matter of seconds. She tried to console me, but I clumsily pushed her away and crawled to my new room on all fours. Opening the door I found Logan sitting on his bed.

"You really messed up this time."

Hanging my head I replied with a simple "I know."

* * *

><p>I know, I know. This is absolutely horrific! I didn't even give it a happy ending... Sad, I know. Sorry if it didn't make any sense at all:

On a good note though, my FF birthday is tomorrow! Eeeeeep! I'm gonna be one year old! Who's excited? ME!


End file.
